narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
August Star: Past, Present and Future
August Star: Past, Present and Future Life was never easy, especially if your village still found ways to keep you extremely busy ten years after you left the world of shinobi operations. Whoever said diplomats had it easy? Exhaling a sigh, Densetsu dragged himself through the huge gates of Konoha as the pleasant smell of laundry greeted him, signalling the end of another hectic month long mission hundreds of kilometres away from the Land of Fire. The three officials at the gates waved at Densetsu, shouting their greetings which had been long overdue, but all the tired Uchiha could do was curtly nod while touching the tip of his straw hat as he trudged along, eager to stop by the Dango joint before heading to his home all the way on the opposite side of the huge village. The tired nodding continued as the villagers delivered their greetings on the busy morning, and finally, he reached the shop, parting the curtains as he entered the air conditioned room. The proprietor was the first to acknowledge him from behind the counter. "Ah, Densetsu-san! Here's one face I haven't seen in a while, what'll it be?" He called. Seating himself at a table filled with a few gentlemen of his age group sipping on alcohol, he called back. "I'll have the largest glass of orange juice you can muster." Densetsu's typical love for juice drew the chuckles from the alcohol consumers, as Densetsu good naturedly joined in the laughter which was directed at him. A few younger girls a few tables away whispered excitedly as he took off his hat to reveal his long, silvered hair; but the tired man was in no mood to pay heed to the usual female audience. "We've been hearin' all 'bout how ye' sat yer arse all month in that godfersaken tundra they call the Plateau of Ice, dawdlin' bout with those short fused natives, were they really tha' important to good ole home to make up fer the trouble?" One of the tipsier men asked him, a familiar face around the parts; and Densetsu stretched backwards into his chair as he replied. "Well, people do generally get pissed off when you exclude them from the technological boom for so long, so that kinda explains their frosty attitude, but well, we've got ourselves new trade partners...they've got the resources, we've got the tech and cash. You get the drift, even seeing the fact that I can't divulge the details of my work," the Uchiha stated, oversimplifying what had actually been a task classified as a 'genuine pain in the ass'. The less the public knew, the better anyway, even for fairly trivial diplomatic matters. Another one of the men leaned forward, this one still fully sober, his half full glass in hand. "Well a whole load has happened over the past few months, seeing as Konoha has kept you consistently busy with all the goodwill bullshit." Densetsu was interested to listen to the man, who happened to be one of Konoha's information brokers. While Densetsu was very well informed pertaining to information outside of Konoha, domestic affairs hadn't been something he kept up to of late. Especially over the last five years. Times he spent in Konoha he spent with his family, or sorting out paperwork. The usual clan drama, political pictures and staff theatrics barely reached him anymore. "Enlighten me on whatever you feel would keep my ears tingling." Densetsu spoke as the orange juice arrived. The man flashed a toothless grin before continuing. "It's about that lad, Rayuga. You heard of him?" Densetsu nodded, "Yeah, heard of the kid. Old man Shinzui was teaching him his variants of life lessons, plus he's Raido's kid, Shenron's kid brother. He came over to Konoha in less...strenuous days. Whaddid I miss?" The toothless grin widened as the information broker continued. "He's been on the rise lately over the past few years...came over and joined the Crypt Analysis Team when he was all fresh and green, rose up and got big enough to reestablish the Konoha Police Force, heh heh, and if he wasn't becoming big enough, you've gotta hear the punchline..." He trailed off as Densetsu raised a brow, leaning back and folding his arms as he gulped juice. The man trailed back. "...he's been made a Shukage lately, big stuff that kid. That's the reason we ain't been paying you much heed, Human Torch." He winked and laughed, bringing a chuckle from Densetsu. But the Uchiha's interest had been peaked. His kids probably knew about Rayuga Uzumaki's exploits, but Densetsu had nothing to do for awhile, so checking the lad out didn't seem like a bad option. "I hope you don't charge me anything for this information of yours," Densetsu joked. The man shook his hands. "Nah, I'm too afraid of you to go that fair. On the house return gift." Densetsu smirked as he stood and tossed two coins in the direction of the proprietor, heading to the doorway. Before leaving, he turned to the information broker with a comically alarmed look on his face. "Kinda freaky how much you know, I wonder what secrets of mine you've divulged." The man flashed his ugly toothless snicker at Densetsu again. "Only the good ones." But his words were uttered to the wind, as the tall Uchiha had already disappeared into the streets of Konoha. As the camera retraced the steps taken by the Great Dragon, mysterious shadow lurked within the Endless Guardian Forest of Konoha, slashing the unsuspected trio of new Chūnin, away on their first mission after the recently organised Chūnin Exams. Two Corpses lay flat on the ground, while the other, hanged onto the three branch with the help of his headband that was adorned around his neck. The shadows, made their way away from the Villages, as one of them cleansed the innocent blood from his headgear that sported the Symbol of the Grass. Few minutes later.... Sun shined on the glass of a window of an old abandoned building that housed the Konoha Military Police Force in the past, that was embellished by Art created by the Uchiha's. For an old building, it was a sight of loud commotion, and sign of refurnishing hinted every corner. In the Building which housed five floors, the Fourth Floor shined bright and new, complete with all things required for any office. The Ground Floor had a young man, who with an watchful eye of a senior, a middle aged war veteran, found it hard to write a word on a huge signboard, "Sensei, it is finally complete,", the young person finally cried tears of joy as he displayed the finished signboard reading 木ノ葉警務部対 to his senior, who with every single of the nerves in his eyes, took glance at the Sign Board, "..tai ?" He questioned, angrily at his subordinate, "You think we are a bunch of anti-police group are you ? How many times do I need to tell you the Kanji ? and also increase the Fontsize now, or no dinner for you ?" The Senior angrily shouts at the young man throwing the contents of his wine glass at the newly created signboard, "This is the Ninth Signboard you have wasted. Now get back to work." He was interrupted by the footsteps of his secretary, a young woman, who approached the Boss, with a pile of paper. "Sensei the results of the latest interrogation is in,"She said, while approaching past the spoiled signboard, noticing it and the face of the young boy, she smiled, "Sensei, Tenth time is always the charm," She added and them looking at the young boy she cheered him on with a wink. This time, The young man had enough, "C'mon, You can digitally create this shit already, why the hell did I join here ? to hunt down enemies of the law not to spend time doing calligraphy". His senior wasn't at all happy at the tone used against him by his junior, but his idea wasn't bad, "Hina, listen, Maki-kun here has agreed to reduce his salary to fifty percent of his current interest, use this cash to prepare a digital signboard for the Konoha Military Police Force. Add the remaining to my Personal Pachinko Collection. ''", "''All clear, Sensei,"; The Secretary, Hina, nodded her head and went straight to get the file from the upper floor, completely ignoring the "No" from the young man. As Hina went to the Fourth Floor, she bumped into another colleague, Aniyuri, who was running past the hall, She visibly showed sign of rush, as she immediately apologized and dashed towards a posh looking cabin. She was stopped by a man wearing a white-red haori and long hair that grew to his waist and covering his right eye for some reason. Aniyuri, stopped to immediately greet the man, "Rayuga Sensei, we have an emergency, three Chūnin, have been found dead just outside the gate of Konoha, we need to rush in immediately to the spot." She spoke without stopping to breath. "We need to rush ? I am busy, send in Idate or Morihara san., and besides it is a just a bunch of kids ? Who ordered them to go out into the predator zone unsupervised anyway. ''" "''Yes,We need to go" Aniyuri retorted back, "Idate sensei is off investigating a serial panty thief and Morihara-san is investigating the murder of 's cat. Besides, marks on the victims suggest being slashed by sharp weapons" "Ah, I get it already," Rayuga gave a sign of disbelief, "I will head straight there," He spoke, as a puffed a kiseru. Releasing the smoke, it would cover his entire body, Covered with smoke, Rayuga become smoke himself as the smoke dissipated from where he stood. Back at the crime scene, Many ANBU members, were investigating the surroundings and body. Having heard the investigation reports so far, he moved towards a Police member of his team, "Shinjima Aburame was it, did your insects track down any persons passing through this area ?" He asked pointing at the sky. Shinjima Aburame, immediately spoke up, "I am not sure and I feel like all Sensors were tricked around by the assailants. But my insects have noticed Uchiha Densetsu pass this route minutes before the attack occurred. He isn't involved in these attacks, for sure." Another ANBU member who overheard the conversation eyed in, "But maybe he would know something of the case, there is no one one could glide around a murder place like that." "Uchiha Densetsu,... Densetsu Uchiha, that name does ring the bell, somewhere." Rayuga's mind wandered. Immediately picking up his cellphone, a latest modeled touchscreen, he went through a sequence of screen touches, he was immediately sent to a link that contained everything about the Uchiha he was after. Taking another flip-phone, he called the Military Police Department. "Hello, Rayuga here, This case isn't interesting me, I have other work in hand, can the newly recruited Anai-chan take care of this for me, This looks like a suicide." He said,, hanging the phone, before receiving any response from the other side. One of the police immediately rushed towards Rayuga, "The Victims are Ichiyai, Maki and Masayami of Team Katsuyama they recently turned Chūnin and had been itching for a mission, but Katsuyama their Jōnin Leader had been in the hospital for 2 weeks, after the near death injury he received during a A-Ranked Mission in the Land of Grass." She went on reading the report. "I don't care," Rayuga spoke, "Fill Anai with the details, I am out for a walk" he said before literally walking away from the Scene of Death. No sooner had he exited the building did the drama start. On the streets, the first thing Densetsu's experienced gaze picked up were the Jōnin who had made it to the sides of the buildings, all tense: on alert. The next thing that was obvious to him was the way the civilians were starting to clump up in groups, whispering, as a look of shock started to spread from face to face. As he passed by them, he noted the hushed words. Body...murder...blood...gates...three... It was enough to get a good view of what was going on. He paused for awhile and turned backward, and then forward again. There was no need to always be the hero, and Densetsu knew that. A murder, the authorities would have to handle. But the roads ahead were crowded, as it was peak Konoha grocery hour. Shaking his head, Densetsu moved towards the east, into Konoha's lush jungles. This was a route he commonly used to get home when the crowds and sun got too annoying. Shady, quiet and sweet scented, Densetsu had trained and grown up in the lush forests..and they in turn had seen him turn from boy to man, from hero to legend. As he passed under the shady green hues, a smile crept on his tanned face. Solitude, was bliss. As the day kept moving forward, the the sun grew strong, despite all the shade provided by the towering trees that surrounded Rayuga, the man was heated up and pretty much not in any good way. No one knew what brought him to this condition, people expected a lot from him, right from the days of his birth, strangers who had experimented on him, right in the womb, played a hundred percent success card, he had to play it right, in case he wanted to survive. Years later, now people expected a good show from him as a Leader of the Konoha Police. Rayuga himself knew he was up for the task so did anyone he consulted his fears. Yet subconsciously, he wanted to drift away from the path and escape from reality. But there was no escape and he was bundled with work here and there. The heat that his body, he wondered why, Did the reflection of light from the blood the dead Chūnin cause such a nuisance. Was it this name he heard of ? "Uchiha Densetsu..." His mind wandered, as he sat on the ground with his back hitting the trees, small insects that housed on the trees crawled, all over his body, only to die of the toxic smoke released by the mans kiseru, that he constantly smoked, whether conscious or not. As his thoughts raised back to the time he spent in the labs of his uncle Shinzui, his body picked up a scroll that hid within the haori he was wearing. "Invitation to the Role of Shūgokage by the Union of Shinobi" it read. His mind drifting back to reality, allowed him to quickly remove his cellphone, dial a number and speak in low rough voice. The police in and around the city increased, they had one order and that was to locate the suspect. "Saisō here, Suspect drank orange juice, spoke with a man, after which he passed him some money, and as left towards the east" Spoke a Military Police through what looked like a walkie-talkie, disguised as a ordinary civilian who had been lying await for orders from the higher authority. "Ren Towards the East you say ?" spoke another Officer, who was in a tree house, just outside the jungle, "Ren here, Suspect located and approached," He said as he spotted Densetsu walking alone through the jungle. The smile by Densetsu that crept over his tanned face, shook the living spine out of the Military Police. He was dealing with an highly renowned diplomat here, one wrong move and things would worsen, surely he had to know his business. Jumping down from the tree branch that supported the wooden house, The Military Police, announced his presence to Densetsu. "Densetsu Uchiha, Shinobi of Konohagakure, I am Ren Ichimiya, of the Konoha Military Police Force," He introduced himself, as he displayed magnificently his golden Police badge that shined brightly due to the sun ray that danced around it. "Head of the Konoha Military Police, Rayuga, wants you to meet up with him." Taking a scroll from his pocket, he walked forward slowly step by step towards Densetsu with the sole intention of giving him the scroll. Raising his left hand which contained the scroll, towards the height of the Uchiha's chest, he spoke "You can locate the presence of Rayuga-sama with the help of this scroll. Don't make him wait." His eyes slowly following each action Densetsu took, like any other person would be, when face to face with a murder suspect. As the cop flashed his badge with a poker face revealing nothing, Densetsu stopped in his tracks, allowing the younger man to come close. For some reason despite his unrevealing demeanor, the Uchiha could sense his caution as he delivered his words selectively, and handed the scroll forward. "A request from Rayuga-san himself eh?" Densetsu stated as he accepted the scroll, unfurling it. Though he didn't show it, he was analysing the whole picture in his mental scape. Cops double timing to see him in the jungle, a request from their boss to meet him in person...all after a murder. Just like anyone else in the vicinity of a crime scene, Densetsu would be privy to the cops' information hunt, but there definitely wasn't anything overly serious here. But sadly, he probably was to be regarded as a suspect until proven innocent, based on common logic when murderers were still roaming around anonymously. How convenient, meeting up with the talk of the town just as I was curious, he thought to himself as he nodded to Ichimiya. "Keep someone waiting? I think that's close to impossible for me, Ichimiya-san." Densetsu said as he smirked and lowered his head, two fingers adjusting his spectacles as he pushed them upwards. Upon this gesture, Densetsu disappeared into the air itself, without a trace or sound; before Ren Ichimiya could even imagine the full stop in the Uchiha's sentence. Adhering to the coordinates of the scroll, Densetsu reemerged into existence as flamboyantly as he had disappeared; the hot wind coupled with the speed at which he had flickered sent his travelling cloak billowing in the wind, as his hair followed the direction the wind blew. A beam of sunlight shot through the canopy of leaves and encapsulated his figure from the top, casting him in a silhouette as a golden glow emanated from his glasses. "Well here I am Rayuga-san, looks like I finally get to meet the man the Village has been singing praises of." He stated casually, referencing Ichimiya's message. The casual gentle breeze that highlighted the area of the forest were Rayuga had taken rest, suddenly turned into harsh gust. The smoke that usually surrounded the heavy smoker police officer, dissipated in random directions. This was all the part of the entry made by the Great Uchiha. Rayuga's normally unfazed eyes began examining the Uchiha, he could feel the years of experience, bundled under the aging skin. As Densetsu broke the silence of words, between the two, Rayuga found it harsh and he shrugged it off, again here he was, another individual, who went along with the villages high praises. Ignoring the comment of the Uchiha, Rayuga proceeded to hit random buttons on his cellphone. This proceeded to create a 3D life-sized holographic projection of the three dead chūnins in between the two of them. Puffing his Kiseru, Rayuga jumped from his sitting position and approached the projections, "I believe you have met these three fellow shinobi, today morning ?" Rayuga questioned Densetsu, cutting right down to the chase, his face remaining blank, devoid of all emotions. Densetsu keenly analysed the man's response to his greeting, noting the air of professionalism the younger man was exuding, as part of his role. Revealing nothing, Densetsu remained neutral as far as his expressions went, and his typical relaxed look remained as the Uzumaki began tapping his phone. The hologram popped up, displaying the three Chūnin at the gate in the morning; Densetsu recognised them. He immediately connected the details quickly, his face never giving the thought process away. Apparently the three had been the ones who had been knocked earlier, and since the police were onto him, it apparently had occurred shortly after he passed by. Apparently the assailants had been lying in wait while he arrived, and picked off the Chunin trio after they greeted Densetsu and then proceeded to exit the gates as they passed by him. Of course it was done once Densetsu had been much further ahead, and there possibly were sensor hammers among them as well. They'd somehow bypassed the exterior defences to carry out the act, which suggested some form of special ops training. Of course there also was the possibility of a domestic attack. Many possibilities would just be theories until they found a motive. Densetsu knew that Rayuga would be searching for that motive, unless he already had it in that phone of his. "Yeah, I recognize them alright," he stated as his mind contemplated the situation, "They were on administrative and registration duty at the gates earlier when I got back." He didn't say anything further, not keen to insinuate that he knew what was going on; neither was he keen on probing the details from a member of the police. Both men gave nothing away, as the smoke Rayuga had exhaled hung in the air, illuminated by the hologram. Densetsu peered at Rayuga as he awaited his response, examining the man in front of him. Unlike Shinzui who was more wild at times, Rayuga was composed, analytical. "A trio of Genin's led by Katsuyama-sensei, talk of the recently held Chūnin Exams," Rayuga broke Densetsu from his thoughts and carefully planned words. "As an external affair officer, your position had you learn about the foreign competitors during that time, surely you din't miss out young talents such as these, Obviously you would have known them." Rayuga said, as he sensed huge chakra signatures around him. Raising his right hand, his quick glance at the chakra signatures away. "Leave him to me," he said in a loud voice. The voice, filled with authority, scared the animals, the inhabitants of the jungle. As the animals, went into hiding into whatever safe place they found, the skies filled with the cries of birds that flew away scared out the sudden disturbance. "Fools !" He exclaimed, looking at Densetsu, his neutral look, shining with laughter. "Such is a fate of a newcomer, a new student in an academy, getting his lunch stolen and books ripped off, Some of my own henchmen don't trust me enough." His laughter expression, soon changing into that of an serious old man, faster than the sound thunder that follows the lightning. "Is that all ?" He questioned as if he was ready to pounce a guilty verdict on the Uchiha, "I am no mind-reader, although if I ask the Inoka Yamanaka, you my man, will go down in flames.", the serious look on his face, changed into a neutral stance, quicker than the time his face had changed from joyful to serious. "Look, I am not interested in the murder of these chūnins. I have left it in the hands of a capable young pawn." He spoke, showing a hint of laughter, "I have heard tails about you from old man Shinzui, Uchiha Densetsu was it ? nice to meet you."he greeted the elder in front him, "Sorry for calling you here all of a sudden, I knew you might be tired from those ugly long term missions you undertake. But you see, our schedules often conflict and what better time would we get to meet each other" Rayuga kept on speaking. Removing a bottle of fine Sake, that was hidden his haorri, Rayuga had his scarlet hair grip it tight and growing longer as it slowly reached the elder Uchiha, "Here is a gift of apology," Rayuga spoke as he bowed his head, showing signs of humbleness towards a friend of his guardian. "Katsuyama-kun eh. He was still a fresh genin in my day, I guess I really should keep up with—" he stopped short as he detected several signatures of chakra around them, just as a roar from Rayuga emanated at that very moment. Densetsu glanced around as the authoritative boom of Rayuga's voice dispersed the chakra signatures that had gathered around them. As calm returned, Densetsu's shoulders relaxed mildly at Rayuga's words. "Well I'm glad the bit on the murder is off my back for now," he stated with a sigh of relief. Upon mention of Shinzui's name, Densetsu needed to proving that the younger man had been influenced by the old drunken Uchiha, as a bottle of typically classy sake came out. Nothing but the best sake for even the most trivial occasions, Densetsu could almost place a wager on this being Shinzui's nīndo. Of course Rayuga would probably have heard about the various juice and alcohol disputes Densetsu and Shinzui had waged in the past, but Densetsu decided to accept the gift anyway. "Well, I think a little sake would do me good after all the travelling.." He stated as he took the gift with a curt bow of his own. "Oh no, don't consider it an apology. I don't see anything warranting one." Densetsu slipped the bottle into his travelling pack under the cloak, as he spoke once more. "Shinzui told me about you, but he never did go into the details. I know he's got a sack of tricks, but how'd life under the old man go for those years?" He asked casually. Rayuga grinned at the questions asked to him. Despite the fact that he was proud of his relation with Shinzui, the memories that came along with it haunted him, Even now, the memories just easily flashed in front of his eyes, those of him, being treated to experimentation of the unknown and those that he spent sharing a father-son relationship with. Was it good for him ? or Bad, Rayuga's life didn't bother giving him any replies. Here he was, Uchiha Densetsu, one Shinzui claimed to be best among buddies with, asking him the same question, for which he had failed to get an answer of. It wasn't actually Densetsu's fault here, Rayuga knew this, he was a just curious, just like everyone Rayuga as ever met in his life, everyone asking the same old question. Rayuga was undeniably proud to be getting asked those questions, but the lack of his own answer irritated him, to a point of getting drunk. To each and everyone of them, Rayuga had only one answer, even for Densetsu it was the same, "How was your life with Shinzui ?" With that, he left it up for the others to come up with an answer, it ranged from all sorts, none amusing him however. He was hoping Densetsu would bring some twist in the tale reaction for the question, but deep down, he knew he was expecting too much and that he had to give up on trying. Densetsu almost chuckled at how quickly the question was redirected at him, but not a sound came out. Just a small smile. He looked around at the trees and the wide open space that the trees surrounded; a place which held a lot of nostalgia for Densetsu. "Shinzui to me, eh?" This time he really chuckled as he leaned back on a tree behind him. "It's ironic that you should call me here, the very place I first met your godfather so many years ago." He smiled as the sun shone through the roof of the forest, illuminating the green lush floor. It had been here that the then 18 year old Densetsu had been practicing his balance, performing a hand stand just as Shinzui appeared, stating that Tsunade had sent him to ensure Densetsu was at optimal combat capacity, before the old man showed off a two fingered handstand just to spite his younger counterpart. The marks of their spar still lay in this secluded area, the tree Densetsu leaned on had a large part of its front bark disfigured, after Densetsu's wind attack had completely missed the speedy Shinzui. But what had followed after the battle was a friendship that had lasted the tempests of time, and Densetsu was forever grateful that they had met on that sunny day. Looking up at the clear skies, he spoke. "Shinzui's always been one of my closest friends. Sure he loves sake, and I'm more towards juice; but when push comes to shove he's been one of the people I legitimately have been always able to trust." He paused for awhile as he allowed his thoughts to drift to his younger days, where Shinzui had been sort of a mentor to him. "He's taught me a helluva load about life, seeing that I met him when he was already a middle aged war veteran; and I find it funny how immortality makes it such that he's still around while I'm almost his age when we first met. But I'm always grateful. It's very empowering to know that someone so wise, so powerful has your back when you need it." He closed his eyes and smiled, before slowly opening them again. "Of course I don't think anybody here can ever claim to know Shinzui fully. Not his wife, not his kids, not me, not you. He's always got these facets to him that he keeps hidden, these activities he keeps to himself." Densetsu's eyes drifted away into the ground as he continued, his voice dropping low but remaining audible. "He carries out whatever actions he deems will benefit the shinobi world, no matter what they may be, and though he hides it behind those vintage bottles; Shinzui has darker sides too. At the end of the day, Shinzui Uchiha has been exposed to the evils of the shinobi world long before you or I, and he hasn't broken. Everyone of us who lives long enough in this job carries the scars in some way or another. Shinzui's cross is his own to bear, but I guess it's sad that I'll definitely not be able to alleviate the burden now, or even in the future." He snapped back to reality, his tone turning bright again. He addressed Rayuga directly now, standing upright. "Age is a blessing you know, you tend to notice hints in people's body language that the young usually do not. Just by watching you Rayuga, I can roughly deduce your thoughts on Shinzui. Even from the moment you deflected my own question back at me. Though I know you're split over something, I won't possibly be able to predict what it is...but in my opinion, I'd like to say something." He cleared his throat and walked forward. "He may never show it, and he may spend all his time either acting like a joker with his bottle or treating you in a way which confuses you to what his intentions are; but among all the people you will meet in your life, you possibly will not find another one who cares about mankind more than Shinzui." He said with a smile. "However, I ink that's enough on that. I've been aching for a chance to stretch my muscles properly, even with all this fatigue. I want to see what Shinzui's pupil can conjure up. Up for a spar?" Rayuga watched silently as the older man began reminiscing about the past. The Uzumaki catching hold of each word spoken by his Senior from the Leaf, as if each one had a deep meaning into it. Rayuga knew Densetsu was just another ordinary person, who knew nothing of Shinzui's thoughts, just like everyone else, The older man's spoken words hinting towards such feelings in Rayuga's mind. Rayuga was however amazed, Densetsu was almost closer to the truth of the situation, than anybody he had ever met. As Densetsu went on reading Rayuga's splitting thoughts, Rayuga wasn't amazed, after a speech regarding Shinzui the old Uchiha had pulled off, he wouldn't need to be. Rayuga would have been surprised , if Densetsu didn't adhere to such mind predicting words. Rayuga just grinned, his thoughts giving of a low but active "jerk" sound. Rayuga's grin became more visible, as the older man, requested for a spar, his face lit up with a laugh now, he questioned, "Are you sure ? you just came back after a long mission, I don't want to face charges of overworking you". Rayuga however, knew in his head, that Densetsu meant what he said, the confidence and determination level in the man, confirming his judgement. Taking steps towards Densetsu, Rayuga's right hand raised, his fingers trying awkwardly to figure out the way to make the Seal of Confrontation. Its been a while, since Rayuga had sincerely done the Seal. Even Rayuga, himself, didn't know when was the last time he had done one, his thoughts, racing back to the time when he was just a roaming experiment. Being thrashed by other prisoners, into learning the Seal, and then getting beaten up by them in thousands of rather one-sided duels, every single day. "Tch," Densetsu clicked his tongue with a mild smirk. "Don't worry, exhaustion has never been a trait I associate myself with." Removing his polarised glasses which shielded his eyes from the sun during his journey, he inserted the eyepieces into a scroll while unclipping his cloak. The smirk didn't leave his face as his right arm came up from beneath the cloak, letting it fall to the ground, his hand curling to form the Seal of Confrontation. Immediately his left hand sprang upwards, kneading a series of hand signs in rapid succession. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger were the hand signs that were combined in what was far less than two seconds, all while Densetsu's posture evolved—his left leg moving in an anti-clockwise arc backwards while his entire torso moved backwards to signal the sharp intake of air. Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique! His upper body straightened as he exhaled a jet of flame in front of him, shaped into a six foot tall and wide fireball which he sent straight at Rayuga at great speed. At the same time, the Sharingan had blazed to life in his eyes, as Densetsu's hand dove into the pouch behind his waist almost immediately after the attack was launched.